Forever Changed
by Jopar
Summary: It started out to be such a nice day for Duke...but as usual, Haven being Haven, trouble was  just around the corner.  Add in part of a missing letter, a new neighbor, and the return of an old resident and the fun is just starting-Haven style.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Duke leaned against the bar admiring the view. _Mail delivery was a good thing-a very good thing._

"If he sees you looking at her like that, Bobby Jack will kick your scrawny butt clear into Canada."

"Yeah..." Duke admitted with a smile, "last time Bobby Jack caught me admiring his property he broke two of my ribs and busted up my face. I think I was seven, and the property in question was a football...and I don't think his capacity to share has improved any. "

"Not about his wife anyway...boss, you just going to stand there in a daze or are you going to read that mail?" questioned Kelli playfully throwing a wadded napkin at him.

Duke shuffled quickly through his mail and abruptly stopped. Sandwiched between two bills was a letter from his professor friend, and it was open. Trying not to look obvious, he ducked behind the bar and started reading. The letter began

_Dear Duke:_

_In my meanderings in academic minutia, I came across some information concerning the tattoo you were querying. I am enclosing said information. I think you will find it quite an interesting read._

_Be careful,_

_Professor Thomas Hayes_

Duke checked the envelop...it was empty. There was no enclosed information. Someone had opened the letter and taken it...someone from Haven no doubt.

Grabbing his cell phone, Duke quickly dialed Audrey.

"Hey, it's me."

"How quickly can you get to the Gull?"

"Yeah, it's important."

Roughly fifteen minutes later Nathan and Audrey were seated across from Duke at a back table.

"What's up?" started Audrey.

"This," said Duke pulling out the letter and envelop from his pocket.

Audrey quickly scanned the page with Nathan looking on. "So where is the rest of it?" she questioned.

"That's just it...the envelop was open. Someone took the rest of it."

Nathan smirked at Duke. "You called us down here because you think someone stole part of your mail?"

"Yes...but it was an important part."

Audrey sighed. Like always, it was up to her to make peace between them. "Look, it probably just got sliced open in transport and fell out; or maybe the professor forgot to mail it. You know how absent minded professors are. It's probably sitting on his desk buried under a stack of final exams...so, what's the lunch special?"

Duke looked beyond her to the wall behind the bar. Professor Hayes was about the opposite of absent minded as a professor could get. Duke was willing to bet that even on a bad day the man could not only list everything on his desk-he could probably tell you when each item arrived on the desk and when it would be expected to be dealt with and returned.

"Duke?" Audrey's quiet voice brought him back to the conversation.

"Yeah, I'll send Kelli over," he said leaving the table.

...

A few minutes later the Gull patrons-if any were looking-saw Duke leaving. His shirt hanging loosely around him in an attempt to hide the gun jammed into the back of his pants. His walk showed purpose and resolve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roderick Bothor climbed out of his sports car with an agility belying his apparent age. His thin white hair blew softly in the breeze showing delicate pink skin underneath. Hands darkly pigmented with old age spots removed his glasses and cleaned them on a crisp white shirt. The breeze shifted slightly, and he caught the scent of his prey.

_Ah,_ he mused, _she is in Haven. Haven, home of my family-home of my kind. This time will be different. I am not my father...not the creature that the chief of police defeated and sent away. _

He felt a sharp pain in his soul and winced at its presence. _It will be time for me to feed again, and Haven will be mine for the taking._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bouncing over the deep ruts in the marina road, Duke could see that something was docked next to his boat. It was wooden, almost black, and very big...and not what he needed, at least, he thought, _not today. _He had an unspoken agreement with Beatrice, the harbor master, that no one docked next to him. The truth was she didn't want to expose innocence people to his nefarious dealings, which suited him, since he needed his privacy in order to partake in those nefarious dealings. It wasn't until he stopped his truck and got out that he could see the entire boat. It appeared to be some sort of ancient ship, and it was huge. Tall wooden masts pieced the blue sky, and the hull of the thing was enormous. "What the fuck," he mumbled in disbelief.

"Well, she usually does cause a reaction, but-generally not that one," said a voice from behind him. Duke turned and watched a pretty blonde with a dog closing the distance between them. The woman was a muscular, athletic, "Amazon" type with big blue eyes and was almost as tall as he was. A massive canine completed what Duke saw as a matched set. "She's a Spanish Galleon, well, not the real thing, of course. She's a replica." The woman paused obviously expecting him to respond. When he didn't, she shrugged her shoulders and continued. "My name is Alyssia McGloughlin, and this is Duke, short for Marmaduke-because he's big, very dumb, and quite clumsy."

Duke stared at her for a second, then looked down at his shoes and shook his head. "Yeah...figures," he muttered to himself with a sigh.

"You must be my neighbor," Alyssia continued, extending her hand, "And you are?"

"I'm Duke," he said with a smirk ignoring her out stretched hand. He could feel his skin beginning to burn-turning red in anger. He hadn't been this upset since Evi dupe him...the last time. "And that's my boat...and my dock...and I don't really want you or your big, dumb, clumsy dog-named Duke here."

"Works for me," declared Alyssia with a shrug and headed for her boat.

Duke's eyes automatically followed her. Her long silky, blonde hair swung in a gentle arc as she walked, drawing Duke's eyes down toward her blue jean shorts and onward to tan well-formed legs. It wasn't like him to blow off a woman. He liked women...almost any woman, and this Amazon was truly magnificent in a healthy, quite compelling way. "I'm going to regret this," he mumbled shaking his head. "I'm going to regret this a lot-that is if I live long enough."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Audrey looked out the café window. "That's odd," she said to herself.

"What's odd?" questioned Nathan, her partner.

"That old man...there for a second he looked...

"Look how?"

"I don't know, younger and somehow ruthless...I don't know. Do you think he's troubled?"

Nathan took a long look at the old man. "Come on, it's just an old tourist-we get plenty of them around here.

"Yeah, in the summertime."

"Okay, so his timing is off...maybe he's visiting someone."

"Yeah, probably. Still Haven isn't exactly the safest place to visit...for anyone, let alone the elderly."

...

Vince and Dave hid behind the partially pulled binds and peered out the newspaper office window.

Dave took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I'd hoped we would never see another one of those," he sighed.

Vince nodded, "The only person that could handle that was the chief."

"And now the chief's gone."

"Yep," Vince nodded again. "We should probably tell Nathan and Audrey."

"Probably should...but we're not going to-neither one of us can control that thing, and we're too old to try."

"...yeah, but they should be warned. "

"And you think they can stop it?" he shook his head. "It's too dangerous...if they knew, they'd try...something-probably get killed." Dave put his glasses back on and looked out once more. "Maybe it's just passing through."

"Maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Duke sat down at his table. From that table on deck he could spot anyone approaching the boat. In his mind he could see his blackboard. The blackboard contained everything he knew so far...but he realized that there were portions missing. Items on the blackboard had changed somewhat throughout the last few weeks. Julia was in Africa, and while in a way he missed her, she was no longer a concern...no longer a piece of the puzzle. Audrey and Nathan still seemed a bit distanced, which was actually where he preferred to keep law enforcement officer types, but they were on his side-mostly. The main linchpin was the tattoo. Thinking about the tattoo brought him back to the letter.

His favorite handgun-an 9 mm Grand Power K-100 rested close by, loaded and ready-just in case. The letter was spread out in front of him along with a black address book opened to Professor Thomas Hayes' entry. Pulling his cell from his pocket, he punched in the first number for Professor Hayes.

"I'm sorry this voice mail box is full. Please try again in a few days," said a crisp voice sounding to some extent human and to some extent electronic. The next number was the Professor's home number. Duke listened and counted as the phone rang ten times...no one home. The third and finally number was the Professor's cell.

Duke exhaled a sigh of relief. He knew the cell phone was a guaranteed connection. Quickly Duke punched in the numbers and waited.

After the fourth ring an electronic voice cut in. "You have reached Tom Hayes. Please leave a message after the beep."

Duke disconnected. That just didn't happen...something was wrong. Professor Hayes always answered that phone...no matter what. Ever since Christie's accident, the professor never went anywhere without his cell. Christie was Tom's daughter and had been completely paralyzed the year before in a car accident. The man lived in fear that Christy would need him, and he wouldn't be there...again, just like he wasn't there during her accident and recovery.

A cold wind blew across the water and chilled Duke. He looked up and realized that the sky had darkened, and a storm looked to be approaching. Large crests of white caps appeared on the horizon. It was too late to cut and run, at least for now.

...

With the storm finally over, Duke knew what he had to do. The combination of the day's events and the storm left him with an unsettling anxiety mixed with a healthy amount of fear. It was time to "get the hell out of Dodge" quickly. The Gull could manage just fine without him, and he only had a few things to arrange before he could leave. He started by checking his tarps. Several had come loose in the storm, and his cargo, although still secure, was now exposed. A little knot here and a little knot there... suddenly he heard a loud crack-_ah, shit_ he thought and then...darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh, you gotta be kidding," a sleepy Allysia said opening one eye.

Marmaduke stood next to her whimpering.

"God, it's wet out there...you really got to go?"

The whimpering turned to a bark.

"Okay, okay, let me get dressed. I should have left you in that road...some guard dog." Immediately the picture of Marmaduke as a puppy...sick, wet, and abused popped into her head. "Sorry, I don't mean that," she admitted. "You're a good friend, when you're not a pain in the ass. She finished dressing, paused on the deck long enough to reset her alarm system, and slipped the remote in her pocket.

A few minutes later the dog was bounding down the dock toward shore. A sluggish Allysia followed. "Okay, do your thing and get back here." She watched as he went from bush to bush smelling and looking, smelling and looking. She continued down the dock sliding on the wet wood. "That's it...when I get my hands on you..." she said, teeth gritted tightly. As soon as she reached the end of the dock, the dog raced by her, but instead of heading for the galleon he headed for Duke's boat.

Allysia partly ran and mostly slid as fast as she could trying to catch the dog. Just as she reached him, he dived onboard the Ryan Atlantic. "Great," mumbled Allysia as she swung herself on deck. "That prick will probably shoot me for trespassing."

She watch in horror as Marmaduke disappeared through a open door. Approaching the door, she put her hand up to knock. She paused when she heard raised voices.

"I'm only gonna ask you one more time...where's the damn box."

She heard a thud followed by a groan...then she heard a growl. Her blood froze...Marmaduke.

She picked up a crowbar that was leaning against some boxes and crept closer to the door. There were two men and no guns, at least not that she could see. One man grabbed Duke by the hair and jerked his head back. The other man brutally kick her dog...who whimpered in pain. She had only heard such a pitiful sound when he was a puppy-severely abused, cold, and starving. Her heart felt as though it would break. She stepped quickly inside the door and swung at the closest man. His head pitched forward, and he landed on the floor with a thud. The second man pushed her hard against the nearest wall, almost knocking out her breath. By that time the first man was awake, and Marmaduke let out a low threatening primal growl. Allysia force herself to breathe and prepared to swing again. The men fled.

...

Evidence Ryan ducked back into the shadows as two men in dark clothes ran down the dock and past her hiding place. _So-someone's pissed off at Duke...well, well, what's new, _she thought smiling. _If Duke won't give me a cut maybe, I can work out something with these guys or maybe I'll just watch for a while...after all, the best cons cut both ways._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Allysia buried her face in the dog's fur..."God, I'm glad you're all right. What would I do without you."

"Umm, I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but could one of you untie me...preferably the one with opposable thumbs...before those guys figure out that they've been bested by a girl and a dog...and come back."

After a frantic struggle on Allysia's part, Duke was untied. "Do you really think they'll come back."

Duke shrugged as he went for his closest gun cache. "I would."

Loading his Glock 17 and pocketing an extra high capacity magazine, he turned back to Alyssia. Taking a long look at her, he continue. "Yeah... sorry to point this out, but now you're part of this...won't be long before they work out that you're next door."

Allysia looked at the treacherous looking gun. "Exactly what is that?" she asked.

"Necessary-and Illegal," Duke admitted as he paused briefly to wipe the blood from his face. "Want me to walk you home?"

"No," Allysia started for the door and hesitated. "Yes."

Duke opened a hidden cabinet, pulled out another gun and offered it to her. Allysia shook her head and picked up the crowbar. "Yeah...whatever," he said tucking the second gun in the waist band of his jeans.

As they approached the Spanish galleon, Marmaduke growled a low warning, and Allysia stopped suddenly. "Why is that light on?" she whispered. "I didn't leave that light on."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

She pushed a button on the security remote. "The security system is off, too," she added.

"And you're sure you set it?"

Allysia gave him her best "eat shit and die" look.

"Okay...stay behind me," said Duke.

Through an open door they could see a dozen blood-red roses. Allysia's breath caught. "No," she stammered, paralyzed with fear.

Duke looked around and then looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"The flowers," she whispered weakly.

He walked over to the vase of roses and looked at them. "They look okay to me. You must like red."

"They're not mine."

Duke froze. "They weren't here before?"

"No."

"So someone turned off the alarm, turned on a light, and left flowers?" As he spoke he saw something buried deep in the flowers' midst. It was a small envelope. Carefully he parted the flowers and retrieved it. Allysia's name was handwritten in an old-fashion calligraphy. "It's addressed to you," he said extending the envelope.

Her face filled with fear, and she shook her head quickly.

Duke opened the envelope and brought out a small parchment colored piece of paper. It said 'Welcome Home' in the same archaic lettering used on the outside, and it wasn't signed.

Duke shrugged and looked at Allysia. "Secret admirer?"

She shook her head and mumbled, "stalker."

"Oh..." he nodded, "want me to stay?"

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After an hour and half of intense scrutiny, they decided that the boat was clear-no intruders. Exhausted Allysia collapsed on the couch and stared at the roses; Duke sat next to her. He gently covered her hand with his.

"So..." he began trying to ease in, "when did this start?"

"About six months ago, when I was in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. I can't believe he followed me all the way here."

"You're sure it's the same guy?"

"Yeah, blood-red roses, cutting edge security alarm mysteriously turned off...yeah, it's the same," she said staring off in space. "I can't get away from him."

Duke watched her face contort in horror. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She buckled into his body and a shiver trembled through her. Marmaduke laid his head across them both. For a long time Duke just held her.

"So, why were those guys..." Allysia began.

"Trying to beat the shit out of me?" Duke finished.

"Yeah."

Duke sighed, "Well, it seems I have a box, and they want it." He paused, "I'm in the import/export business-uh...sort of."

"Oh."

"More questions?"

"No. I learned a long time ago...sometimes it's better not to know."

"Yeah. Not to change the subject, but do you want me to get rid of those flowers?"

Allysia shivered again but shook her head, "not yet...in the morning-you'll see."

"Okay," he said slowly, "tired?"

She smiled and closed her eyes. "very," she whispered.

He pulled her up and guided her into the bedroom. After checking the security alarm and retrieving his guns, he joined an already sleeping Allysia. He put a protective arm around her and watched Marmaduke settle on the floor next to the bedroom door. "Good boy," Duke whispered and closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Roderick watched the girl from across the room. The great thing about looking like an old man was that no one under sixty paid much attention to you. For the most part you were invisible...Roderick smiled to himself. _The oldsters should become criminals. They'd be perfect; they could even get away with murder._ He chuckled quietly at his own joke. Murder...that was his game-never did anyone suspect, in fact...no one ever even remembered the old man sitting quietly just taking up space until he "passed on", and if they did...well, one old man looks just like the next.

Kelli looked up from cleaning a table. "We're closing down...anything you want?"

"Nope," Roderick answered. _No now_, he thought, _but since you mentioned it._ He held his paper in front of him and watched Kelli from behind it. Her brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail and wisps of soft curls escaped and dangled across her face and neck. She was slim with a summer tan. Roderick sniffed the air...fresh powder mixed with a hint of perfume. _She was so young and innocence looking...so delicate...so tasty._

The door opened and a cool breeze blew in. Roderick could smell the sweetness of some distant flower and beyond that...his prey...his challenge. He heard his father's voice. "Always keep a worthy adversary in your sights, son; remember you are a hunter and must exercise your skill to maintain its freshness-otherwise, boredom will be yours...yours for eternity." _Soon my love_, he thought, _soon we will consummate the hunt. _He could almost taste her exquisite terror.

Kelli grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "See you tomorrow!" she called to her friends.

Roderick folded his newspaper and stuffed it in his pocket. Quietly he left...the visible, but unnoticed old man.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Duke woke up with a groan. He looked around. _Where the hell am I_, he thought. He touched his split and swollen lip. _Oh, yeah-now I remember._ The smell of coffee brewing permeated the air. Moving carefully, he slid out of bed and wandered through the bedroom door.

Allysia took one look and set a full cup of coffee on the counter next to him. "There's cream and sugar on the table if you need them."

Gently he shook his head. Through partially opened eyes he could see the roses. The blood-red colored petals were now black, and the leaves looked withered and dry. "What's with that?" he managed to whisper.

"That always happens to _his_ flowers," she said with a shrug. "They're fresh at first, but by morning they're dead."

"Spooky."

"Yeah." Allysia took out a thick plastic bag. Being careful not to touch the flowers, she swept the entire thing into the bag.

"What now?" Duke asked draining his cup.

"Like always-time to leave. What about you?"

"Yeah-cut and run works for me."

"It's too bad though, where else am I going to find such nocturnal entertainment," she added with a smile and a wink.

"Yeah...sorry to disturb you."

"Right-I could have been here all night...I could have been here when..." her eyes got big, and she froze as both of them realized the implication.

"But you weren't," Duke said quickly. He wonder if next time she would be as lucky.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Seen Kelli?" asked Liz. Liz was bartender and sometimes manager of the Grey Gull.

"Nope," replied James with a snicker that threatened to turn into a giggle.

Liz looked at him. "Spill it," she ordered.

"It's just that she had plans last night...with Carlos. You know-new dude in town."

Liz searched her memory. "Spanish...tall, with black hair and dark eyes?"

"Yep, that's lover boy...is she working today?"

"She's supposed to."

James hid a wide grin. "Guess she got lucky. You gonna call Duke?"

Liz considered the question for a few seconds. Duke left abruptly the day before, and she hadn't seen him since. He obviously had something going on. She knew enough not to bother him. "No, today will probably be slow...besides we've got plenty of people scheduled...it's covered."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Late that afternoon Duke drifted back toward the galleon. He watched Allysia walk down the dock loaded with groceries-Marmaduke at her side. Taking most of her bags, he followed her onboard. When everything was put away, he leaned against the counter with a sigh.

"Bastards immobilized my boat," he mumbled running his fingers through his hair.

"What?"

"I'm dead...dead in the water."

"Can you fix it?"

He smirked, "Can't even find it. They're good...I know that engine-hell, I built that engine. I don't know what they did."

Allysia looked at him for a long time and then stuck out her hand. "Welcome aboard, mate?"

"What?" Duke looked up confused.

"Why not, I can always use a crew and besides, you know...the stalker," she whispered.

"Yeah..." Duke nodded, "he's a little...troubling."

...

By nightfall they were ready to go. Most of Duke's gear was moved and stashed in various sections of Allysia's boat. A light flickered softly in Duke's boat, and two figures could be seen through a small porthole. Allysia gestured her head toward the light and raised her eyebrows.

"Mannequins," he said quietly.

"Good idea."

Allysia started the galleon's engine and pulled away from the shore. After they reached a safe distance, she stopped the boat.

"What's up?" Duke asked next to her.

"Look," she said, "handing him a pair of field glasses."

Duke watched two figures approach his boat and attach something to its hull. A few seconds later they heard a loud explosion, and the _Ryan Atlantic_ became bits of debris. Allysia reached for his hand and started to speak.

Duke cut her off. "We have to get out of here...now."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nathan glanced at Audrey. The _Ryan Atlantic_ was gone, and apparently so was Duke.

"What you do think, real or troubles?" Nathan asked.

"Looks real to me, but we won't know until these guys are done." Audrey said watching the FBI investigators.

One of the men closest to her pushed up the sleeves of his shirt and reached for an object floating in the water. The inside of his forearm was tattooed. "Look," she whispered to Nathan gesturing toward the man.

"The tattoo?"

"Yep...same as..."

Nathan nodded, "so much for FBI assistance."

"Yeah."

...

Evidence Ryan peaked around the corner. The old man was still there...watching just like she was. _Always good to know who has a horse in the race_, she thought. _ I wonder just how much he'd be willing to pay to hear that Duke is still alive and that I just might know where to find him?_

...

Nathan heard his cell phone beep...a text was coming in. He backed up a few feet from Audrey and pretended to look at something in the sand. The text was from Duke.

_I am alive...just._

_Be careful-dangerous shit._

Nathan deleted the text and stepped back toward Audrey.

"Find anything?" she asked.

"Nope, thought it was part of the boat-turned out to be an old beer can. These guys will be a while. I think I'll head back to the station."

"Yeah...I'll get a ride with Agent Parker. "


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Evi looked around the Grey Gull and wondered how long she could count on Duke to stay gone. _The bar isn't a bad set-up_, she thought. _It probably brings in a decent amount on its own and then with a couple of special deals here and there...well, the potential would just keep rising. _She smiled, with one little forged marriage certificate she would be in. Thanks to her quick thinking-the cops all ready know her as Evi Crocker, and when Duke comes back, it will be just like old times_. _Suddenly she remembered the old man intently watching the explosion._ Of course, if Duke didn't come back...as his grieving widow...well, now, maybe that could be arranged._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the old man shuffling by and heading to a back table. This was obviously her lucky day. Evi watched him settle into his seat-she notice a large expensive looking ring on his right hand and decided to up the price. _After all,_ she smiled widely_, didn't she deserve something as Duke's poor heartbroken widow._

Evi slid into the chair next to the old man and put out her hand. "Hi, I'm Evi." She pretended to pause and think, "now, don't I know you from someplace."

"Nice to meet you...Roderick Bothor," he replied taking her hand.

"Oh, dear, I know where I remember you..." she continued with imagined surprise.

"Do you now."

"Yes, it was at that dreadful explosion," she whispered.

Roderick leaned forward and in a low voice asked, "What is it you want?"

Evi smiled. This was going to be easier than easy. "I may have some information that you might find useful, and you may have something that would be useful to me..._like money_, she added to herself.

"Perhaps we should find a more private place to discuss our business," Roderick countered still looking at her.

"Perhaps."

"It's pleasant enough this evening-would you join me for a walk along the bay."

"I would be delighted."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Duke stared at the water...the boat pitched gently to and fro. He was irrational. The night had been long, and he was exhausted. Allysia joined him with a large cup of coffee for each of them.

"Are you hungry...there's plenty for breakfast," she offered.

Maraduke raised his head and whimpered.

"Not you-I know what you had for breakfast, you bad dog."

Duke looked at her puzzled.

"Around the front of the boat, I'll clean it up later."

Duke stretch and then ambled to the front of the boat. Grey feathers covered the deck, and a dead grey gull lay close by. The dog whimpered.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

The dog nosed the dead bird, and Duke saw something shiny around its neck. It was a silver looking tag. Duke removed the tag and looked at it. He could just make out something scratched in the metal. It was a rough rendering of the tattoo.

"You didn't kill this-did you, boy?" Maraduke leaned against Duke's leg.

Duke looked toward the stern where Allysia was. "Yeah...I don't suppose your mistress has a tattoo," Duke whispered more to himself than to the dog as he pocketed the tag.

...

Duke heard sobbing and felt a raw pain in his stomach. His face was wet with tears. He looked down at his scuffed and ripped high-tops.

"I've got you, son," he heard his Aunt Jenny's voice say and felt her arms around him. "You're safe now. " She tilted his face up toward hers and whispered. "You're coming home with me...I'll take care of you."

Turning away from her, he scanned the area. The bodies of his father and mother lay side by side, arms around each other. Duke felt an enormous emptiness overtake him...they were dead, and he knew it was his fault.

Allysia grabbed Duke's shoulders and shook him hard. She had spent the last few minutes trying to wake him with no avail. He was obviously having a very deep, very upsetting dream. His body convulsed as sobs poured through him; his face was wet with tears. When she finally managed to wake him, he wrenched away from her-eyes big.

"It's okay...you were having a nightmare. It must have been horrible."

Duke let out a slow sigh. His nerves were shot. He had almost forgotten the dead gull and his suspicion concerning Allysia. He could feel his gun digging into his back as he leaned against the deck..._still armed, _he thought. _At least there's that._

"Why don't you go below and get some sleep; I'll stand guard...relax, I'll let you know if I see anyone. Besides you're no good this way-and you're too tired to do anything about it if somebody did come."

Slowly, Duke went below deck, locked the bedroom door, and collapsed on the bed. Allysia was right; he was completely drained.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Audrey looked around the abandoned barn. Discarded machinery littered the structure making it an exceptional good hiding place. "Well, it's easy to see why the body wasn't found earlier."

"If it wasn't for Mrs. Crambel's lost dog, it wouldn't have been found at all," Nathan added.

She turned her attention back to the crime scene. "Wasn't she one of Duke's waitresses?" she asked gesturing toward the remains.

"Yep."

"First the explosion and now this. Do you think they're connected?"

Nathan considered the question for a few seconds before answering. "I'd like to think so-but somehow I don't see Duke involving this girl in his business."

"Maybe she knew something."

"Then he'd sleep with her-he wouldn't kill her."

"True, Duke would sleep with her, but what about his business associates? Would they kill her?"

"Probably."

"There's something here that you two need to see," called Dr. Emmet Holloway.

Nathan and Audrey moved closer to the body and stood next to the medical examiner. "She's been branded...see, the shirt has been torn, and this symbol has been burned into her skin."

"It looks just like the tattoo," whispered Nathan.

"Yeah," Audrey agreed.

"Stay here with the doctor. I'll radio in and let them know that we'll be here a while."

"Okay," Audrey answered preoccupied with her own thoughts.

Nathan ducked behind his SUV and pulled out his cell.

He tapped:

_Your waitress, Kelli, is dead. Stay away. Too dangerous here. _

With a sigh, he hit send and then deleted the text record. Duke was a lot of things, but Nathan knew that Duke was not a murderer. He was, however, in severe danger.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The setting sun's orange glow glistened off the water and peaked into the bedroom. Duke turned toward the window and watched the shadow play of light fading to dark. He felt rested and restored. It was time to get some answers.

Returning to deck, he noticed that Allysia had a dinner table set and waiting.

"You missed lunch...so I figured you'd be hungry."

He nodded watching the sunset reflect off the shiny dishes.

Allysia's dinner was very good. As the sunset sank deeper in the sky, she lit candles, and they finished eating by dim flickering lights.

_Now_, thought Duke, _time to find that tattoo_. He walked to her side of the table and taking her hand pulled her to her feet. "Thanks," he whispered inches from her lips, "dinner was great."

Allysia lightly touched her lips to his. "You're welcome," she whispered.

Tightening his embrace, he returned her kiss-at first, gentle, soft-like a breeze and then deepening into a passionate storm.

Allysia pulled away. "I'm still feeling a little grimy from our _adventures_..."

Duke looked at her stunned. He had planned to sleep with her...but he hadn't expected such a sizzling connection. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-um _push_."

"I didn't say that...I said that I was still feeling a bit grungy." She leaned over, kissed him, and looked into his eyes. "Hold that thought; I'm going to get cleaned up a bit."

Duke turned and watched the full moon shimmering above the waters. He could hear the shower pump flip on. Heading below, he started removing his clothes. He stepped quietly in the shower and into Allysia's wet arms. "hmm," he moaned in appreciation, "conserve water...shower with a friend," he whispered in her ear.

Thirty minutes later, after a complete exploration of Allysia's body, Duke concluded that she did not have the tattoo...anywhere.

"So," she began, gently playing with the crystal he wore around his neck, "you want to tell me about that dream?"

"Yeah, as strange as it may seem, I do."

Allysia listened patiently as he described the dream.

"I'm so sorry-that must have been horrible," she said after he was finish.

"Yeah...it would have been-but it didn't happen that way. My parents died in a boating accident. I know, I was there."

"Then lucky thing for me that someone was there to save you," she replied lightly kissing his cheek.

Duke thought for a minute or two. "The thing is-I don't remember anyone else being there. I don't remember anyone saving me."

"That _is_ strange."

"Yeah," Duke agreed leaving the bed.

...

Roderick sniffed the air. He could smell their sweet passion and feel their scorching climax. It was as though he was there between the sheets with them. He reveled in the thought of such intimacy. _Soon_ he said sending his thoughts toward them, _soon your lovely passion will turn to magnificent terror_. _Soon you will be mine._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Allysia and Duke woke the next day still in each other's arms. Warm sunlight drifted across the bed and greeted them. They were out in open sea, together, and safe. Life was good.

They treated themselves to a wonderful pancake breakfast. "Want to eat topside?" he ask her, picking up their breakfast tray.

"Sure, why not."

Duke was just about to set down the tray when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Allysia, get inside and lock the door. There's a gun on the table next to the bed...get it."

Allysia turned and fled.

Duke set down the tray and pulled out his gun. Walking toward the cabin, he checked to be sure that Allysia had locked the door. He heard Marmaduke's growl on the other side. "Good, " he mumbled, "protect her."

A light breeze picked up a tarot card and floated it toward him. Other tarot cards fluttered in the breeze and threaten to vacate their position on the deck. The card trail led Duke in the direction of the bow. Evidence Ryan was sprawled across the deck. She was dead, and a brand in the shape of the tattoo was burned into her forehead. More tarot cards were spread around her. The death card was clutched in her hand. Duke crept cautiously forward with his gun raised until he was certain no one else was on board. Taking out his cell he texted Nathan.

_Evi is dead._

_Meet me at Crocker's Cove. _

_Be careful._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Welcome to Crocker's Cove," Duke said helping Allysia off the galleon. "I grew up here...well...for the first eight years and then went to live with my Aunt Jenny."

"When your parents died?"

"Yeah."

Maraduke let out an impatient bark accompanied by a fierce tail wage.

"He can't wait to get on shore," Allysia explained, "you know, trees and things."

"I've been meaning to ask you..."

"He has his own doggy facility. A friend of mine invented it. He was going to market it...you know, make millions." She smiled.

"Did he?"

"No. He was killed in a hit and run accident just before the papers were signed. They never caught the driver."

Duke nodded. "The thing is-business, even legitimate business, is never as benign as people think it is."

"True."

They were interrupt by a series of rolls and yips from Maraduke.

"I better keep an eye on him; he has a tendency to get in trouble," said Allysia.

"Yeah...I can see that. I'll just check a few things."

Allysia followed the dog toward the edge of the water, and Duke wandered closer to the house. He could feel the distant sounds of the past closing in on him.

Suddenly the gentle breeze died, and the air turned chilly. Duke heard his father's voice calling him. He saw a dark figure looming in front of his mother and father.

"Focus boy, focus like I taught you. See him...see inside," yelled a frightened Jake Crocker.

"No, Jake," shouted his mother. "The boy is too young...he can't. You'll destroy him. Duke honey, go back in the house. Jenny will be here soon. Go with Jenny."

Duke felt himself turn and run to the house. Terrified he glanced back and realized his parents were dead. The next thing he knew Jenny was holding him and whispering.

"Look into my eyes." He looked deeply into her eyes. "That's a good boy. Listen to me...your mommy and your daddy died at sea. You know this because you were there. It was horrible, but boating accidents happen all the time. This you know."

Duke nodded his head. "At sea..." he repeated quietly.

"Hey... you okay?" he heard Audrey ask.

"Uh...yeah," Duke replied shaking his head to remove the last remnants of the day dream.

"So where's the body?"

"On board in the bow-uh, that means front," he offered feeling once again like his old self.

"Okay, stay here...we'll talk with you later."

Audrey joined Nathan, Vince, and Dave, and he watched them walk toward the galleon.

...

After about an hour, Nathan walked back from the boat.

"Sorry about your wife," Nathan said watching Duke closely.

"Actually, she wasn't my wife. We were close-at one time, and I was stupid...but not that stupid.

Nathan nodded, "I see...so when did you find the body?" asked Nathan.

"This morning"

"You spent the night in the house?"

"No, we were on board...about nine miles out."

Nathan stared at him.

"Yep, nine miles out...nothing around...not that I know of anyway."

"And you didn't hear or see anything?"

"Nope."

"I don't suppose you were too _busy_ to hear anything?" asked Nathan gesturing toward Allysia.

Duke looked at him, "I didn't see or hear anything...and you see that big dog? He didn't see or hear anything, either."

"Okay, had to ask."

"The troubles?"

"Probably."

They watched Audrey walk towards them.

"Find anything more?" Nathan asked.

"No...pretty much the same as Kelli. Let's keep this quiet...for now. We'll drop the body off at the Medical Examiner's office. Vince got pictures, and Dave can help with the report." Turning to Duke, she added. "You both should move back to the harbor."

Duke looked around at his old home...the past and the future were somehow interlocked, and the key was here. "No."

Nathan watched him closely. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"There are some things in the house that I need to move on board," Duke said after everyone left.

"Okay, there's plenty of room."

It didn't take Duke long to locate his stashed reserve of ammunition. He handed Allysia one of the smaller boxes and watched her head for the boat. A thick dark shadow appeared between them, and he heard Allysia's cry.

Grabbing his cell, he hit the speed dial for Nathan. "Get back here now," he yelled into the phone.

"Only you can save her," he heard his mother's calm voice.

"Focus, remember- like I taught you," his father's voice began. "See inside him...see his heart pumping the black bile that is his blood."

Duke heard Allysia scream and saw her face contorted in fear.

"Do it," ordered Jake Cocker's voice, "focus and see...that's good, now concentrate on that heart."

He saw Allysia collapse to the ground, but he kept his attention on the monster hurting her.

"Now, boy...squeeze that heart...with your mind press until it explodes." Duke directed all his energy, all his thoughts to tightening around the heart...tighter...and tighter...until he saw the thing turn toward him. It's face was almost a transparent white. It crumpled to the ground...heart crushed, blood flooding like an internal river.

Duke buckled, his strength completely gone. In the distance he heard Nathan's voice.

...

Duke woke to see Nathan, Audrey, and Allysia gathered around him. He smiled at Allysia and pulled her toward him. He told Nathan and Audrey what had happened...mostly. Vince and Dave stood quietly apart from them.

"Welcome to the club," Nathan responded softly.

"What club?"

"The troubled."

"Well, here's the thing, I don't want to be troubled. I just want to live a normal life...grow old and die...have some laughs...and maybe find love," he winked at Allysia.

"Let's get you back to town," Audrey said.

"No," Duke shook his head.

"But we can help; I can help...I've helped others."

"No...I need some time away..._we_ need some time away," he said holding Allysia close.

"But..." started Audrey.

"Okay," Nathan said gesturing Audrey away.

"Nate?"

"Yeah," he answered leaning close to Duke.

"I can see – inside people, and..." He paused looking around Nathan at the others. "Just so you know," he whispered," Dave and Vince aren't what they appear to be...neither is Audrey, but I don't think she knows that, yet...be careful."


End file.
